The Time Traveler's Wife
by Kyriana42
Summary: What if you met the love of your life in and out of order? Conby. Rated T for some content.
1. The First Time

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: I just finished reading "The Time Traveler's Wife" a few weeks ago and this plot bunny was born. There's also a brilliant video on youtube that furthered the inspiration. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The First Time<strong>

Things never happen in an exact order. Some happen in reverse, while others happen in a much more magical and complicated way.

**October 30, 2005 (Connor, 21)**

It was sometime after three in the morning when Connor was headed home to the flat he shared with his two classmates and friends, Jena Veeve and her brother, Tyler. Connor had finished celebrating his twenty-first birthday with them a bit ago; and despite Tom and Duncan's offer to spend the night on the sofa, Connor had decided to return to his flat. Tom, Duncan, Tyler, and Jena had taken him out for dinner and drinks, followed by a Star Wars marathon at Tom and Duncan's, which, Jena and Tyler had bailed on half-way in.

After the conclusion of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Tom, Duncan, and Connor had gotten into talks of what the latest news on the forums was. There had been several disappearances in and around the Forest of Dean, not to mention creature sightings of rather large animals murdering livestock just outside the area. Tom suggested government experiments, while Duncan and Connor both agreed on alien visitations to the area in question.

Connor was about to turn to cross the street to get to the little road that led to his flat, when something caught his eye.

He turned to his left to further examine what caught his attention. Connor was at a loss of words to be witnessing something he'd only thought possible in the world of science-fiction.

Multiple emotions overcame Connor as he found himself inching closer and closer to the strange, glowing orb with, what appeared to be shards of glass. There was an odd noise that was emanating from the large light orb; a mix of glass scrapping and muffled cricket noises.

Connor felt half-excited that his secret desire to be abducted by aliens may finally become a reality, while another part of him wanted to figure out how to examine this odd light more closely.

"Take me to your leader." He grinned as he stepped toward the glowing orb.

* * *

><p><strong>June 17, 1990 (Abby, 4; Connor, 21)<strong>

**ABBY:**

Abby padded down the stairs to the backyard and scrambled to her little safe haven in the woods, as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. Tears were streaming down her face, her breath coming short and ragged as she hid.

She could feel the handprint from her father's smack still heavy on her cheek and her leg throbbed, from where he'd hit her with his belt.

She hadn't meant to drop the bowl. It was hot in the house and her hands had been sweating. The glass bowl had slipped. She had held her breath when it had hit and shattered into many pieces on the floor, hoping no one had heard it.

That was when her father had come lumbering into the kitchen with his bottle of what he'd been drinking and began shouting.

Abby began to cry new tears as she realized that she couldn't hide out here for much longer. Her mother would soon be home with her baby brother, Jack, and would wonder where she'd gone.

Abby jumped at a thumping sound nearby, worried that someone had found her secret hideout. She waited a few seconds and then poked her head out from under the brush to see an odd man lying face down in the dirt, muttering something that sounded like "ow."

Abby wiped the tears from her eyes, smearing the dirt that was caked on her hands on her face, as she crawled out a little further to see if the man was dead or alive.

"Hello? Are you dead, mister?" She asked quietly, shaking him.

**CONNOR:**

'Famous last words.' He mentally scolded himself.

Connor hadn't planned on falling down a hill when he'd been abducted.

He'd landed in a pile of leaves, face down. The pain was a bit delayed and he couldn't help but wonder if the aliens used concussions as a way to confuse their abductees before experimenting on them.

"Ow." He groaned

Connor lay face down for a few seconds, waiting for the dizziness to recede even slightly.

He felt someone shaking him.

"Hello?" A little girl's voice had asked.

Maybe he was kidnapped by alien girl scouts! This might not end well.

"Are you dead, mister?" The voice asked again.

Connor pushed himself up to get some air and came face to face with a little blonde-haired girl, who was maybe five, give or take a few years. Her hair was perfectly medium length between her shoulders and ear lobes. She donned a little green tank-top with jean shorts.

Warm weather clothing for November?

That's when Connor noticed the temperature change. It was much warmer here than it had been before he'd gotten too close to the glowing orb. It also seemed to be nearly sunset. Where'd he end up?

"Are you dead, mister?" The little girl asked again with a sniffle.

"N—no, at least I don't think I am. I had a bit of a fall is all." He replied, rubbing his head, glancing up the hill.

"So did the bowl." The little girl muttered.

"Sorry?" Connor asked confused.

"I made Daddy mad." She sniffled again.

Connor examined the girl's appearance more closely, noticing a fading, red handprint on the little girl's cheek, she also seemed to be grasping her leg.

He felt bad for her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." She replied, rubbing her eyes with her arm, smearing more dirt across her face.

'Bit late for that.' Connor bit his tongue.

"Fair enough." He nodded and held out his hand with a smile. "I'm Connor by the way."

The little girl glanced at him amusedly.

"Abby."

Connor could've sworn he saw a smile tickle at her small lips.

"Why are you in the woods by my back yard?" Abby asked curiously.

"I saw something on my way home, thought it might be aliens, and got too close, and well, here I am." He beamed.

Connor watched as Abby rocked backwards onto her backside and crossed her legs, so she was sitting Indian-style on the ground and did the same.

"Aliens?" She asked.

"Yeah, you know, Martians, creatures from another world?"

Connor took her confused look as a hint to drop that explanation.

"Are you from another world?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Me? Nope, I'm definitely an Earthling."

"Are you a knight?" She asked.

"A knight?" Connor asked, trying to contain his excitement.

Abby nodded. "Mommy reads me bedtime stories about knights rescuing dam—dam—princesses, sometimes."

Connor didn't want to lie to the girl; but she seemed to be in need of cheering up. Who was he to deny her of that?

"Of sorts" He smiled.

"You came to rescue me?" She asked.

"I can keep an eye on you, if ya like." Connor spoke, trying not to get too involved in the charade.

"That's what fairy godmothers are for." Abby frowned.

"I'm a special knight, though." Connor glanced at his watch, Jena and Tyler must be wondering if he's killed over by now. He needed to climbed the hill and retrace his steps.

"Listen, Abby, I've got to get home, so my fellow knights don't worry about me."

She looked as though someone had told her the worst news imaginable.

"You'll come back, won't you?" She cried, jumping to her feet and flinging her little arms around Connor's neck.

"I'll do my best." Connor answered, awkwardly returning the hug.

"Abigail!" Abby's father's gruff voice, called from the back porch.

"Guess it's time for both of us to leave, eh?" Connor tried to force a smile.

"Can I come with you?" Abby pleaded.

"I'm still a ways away from my own home." Connor stood, towering over the little girl.

Abby sniffled.

"I'll see you again, yeah?" Connor said, his promise sounding more like a question.

Abby grinned through her tears. "Promise?"

Connor smiled and nodded.

"I'll see ya later, Abby." He smiled before gently patting her on the head and retracing his steps to where he'd begun falling down the hill.

**ABBY:**

Abby had waited a few seconds before scurrying up the hill to look for the knight.

Just as she reached the top of the hill she'd watched him climb, Abby watched the man named Connor step into a ball of light, which then disappeared into thin air.

"He's an angel." She decided, gaping at the empty space in wonder; her father's angry voice dim in the background.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Continue?<p>

Please Review! ;D


	2. Haven't Met You Yet

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, story favs/alerts! I'm glad you guys like this so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>**: Haven't Met You Yet**

"_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck._

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life._"

**-"Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Bublé**

**September 16, 2005 (Abby, 19; Connor 20)**

**ABBY:**

Abby was feeding the Iguanas in the reptile house. Her boss had informed her when she came in this morning that there would be a class from the nearby university visiting for research on a project they were doing.

Abby sighed; she'd only been working her for a year. This was her dream job. She loved nothing more than being around animals, namely reptiles. She found a sort of solace with them, something she didn't really have at university the whole three months she'd gone, before accepting the job here. That was the day she'd officially cut ties with her family, what was left of it by that point.

She'd been sharing a flat with a friend, who had a habit of rarely ever being around, which left Abby by herself most of the time when she was home. She was considering getting a reptile or two, just to have some company, but she had to save up a little more money before she could afford any companions.

She started to think about her guardian angel, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while. Nearly two years to be exact. Abby hadn't seen the man, she knew as Connor, since the incident that sent Jack off with to live with their Uncle Gregg and her off to university. Everyone had tried to convince her to no avail that Connor was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

Oddly enough, Connor was never around much when the others were, which didn't much help her case that he was real.

Abby was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that she had subconsciously sat down on the floor of the Iguana's pen, staring off into space.

She was snapped from her thoughts by chuckling, just outside the glass of the pen.

Abby quickly glanced at her watch, before cursing under her breath.

She was supposed to have finished feeding the reptiles completely before the tour of students arrived and instead, she'd gotten caught up in her thoughts.

She shook the feeling of the university students laughing as she heard the professor silencing and scolding them. Abby picked up the bucket of food and left to wash her hands and return to her duties.

Sometime later, as the students were leaving for the day, Abby heard a familiar voice.

"It can't be." She muttered to herself before rushing round the side of the building to where the students were exiting to see her so-called "imaginary friend."

**CONNOR:**

Connor was trying to take notes and pay attention to what Professor Birnes was saying, while trying to contain his excitement at the birthday night on the town Tom and Duncan were quietly describing to him from the back of the group.

"I'm telling ya, Con, Star Wars marathon." Tom whispered excitedly.

"Director's cut." Duncan added, equally excited.

"Guys, that's like a month and a half away." Connor whispered back, trying to contain his excitement.

"That's not all that's planned." Tom chuckled.

"There's more?"

Duncan shook his head. "Can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise."

"Are we still on for Raider's of the Lost Ark this weekend?" Connor muttered, changing the subject before he felt compelled to build a time machine to skip ahead to his birthday.

"Unless we get invaded by aliens or something," Duncan joked.

"Brilliant." Connor replied with a grin before turning back to Professor Birnes's lecture on the reptile pen they were in front of.

Connor had gotten so absorbed between trying to keep up with taking hand-written notes and containing his excitement with his upcoming birthday, that he was baffled as to why the group had started laughing.

"I thought we came to the zoo, not the circus." Rick Stover, one of the athletes in class snorted.

"Gotta admit though, the lizard girl's pretty hot." Jerry Thornton, one of Rick's posse laughed.

"Stover, Thorton, you've just granted yourselves an extra assignment and the due date for this paper has been moved up for those of you, who've chosen to join in on ridiculing one of the employees here." Professor Birnes scolded.

A wave of groans and complaints followed, while Connor, Tom, Duncan and a few others, who hadn't opened their mouths to encourage Rick, looked on.

"See what your sexist wise-cracks have done?" One of the girls called from the other side of the crowd.

Connor noticed a girl with short, white hair exiting the reptile pen Professor Birnes was standing near. She must've been the girl Rick and the others were mocking.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet while Professor Birnes finished his lecture. After giving some announcements. Birnes dismissed everyone to either return to campus or wander around, admiring the animals.

Connor, Tom, and Duncan were the last of the class to take their leave.

"So who's up for a few levels of Oblivion?" Connor asked.

"Isn't it your turn to do the washing up?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be back in time before Jena and Tyler even notice." Connor beamed.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Duncan reminded.

Connor shuddered.

Last time, he tried to skip out on the washing up, Jena and Tyler slapped him with the washing up for two weeks straight.

"A few levels, then I'll dash back to the flat and—"

"Connor?" A female voice called, cutting him off.

Connor turned in shock that a girl of all people would be calling his name. Tom and Duncan turned, equally in shock.

It was the short-haired, blonde girl that Rick and the others had mocked earlier.

"Um, hi," Connor responded awkwardly.

"I knew it was you." She smiled.

Connor could hear Tom and Duncan snickering behind him.

"Not to um, be, ya know, rude, but, do I know you?"

Connor immediately noticed the smile disappear.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'm not sure we've met before today." Connor replied honestly.

He rarely forgot a face, and he definitely would not forget one this beautiful.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment as if she were examining his thoughts or something, then gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I must've mistaken you for someone else. I'll um; I'll let you get back to your mates." She spoke before turning and heading back into a nearby building.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, Con?" Tom teased.

"I swear, I've never seen her before today. I never forget a face." Connor defended.

"Right, why didn't you tell us you were dating a hot blonde?" Duncan asked.

"I'm not," Connor promised.

"But that doesn't mean she couldn't be a potential girlfriend." He grinned.

"She's totally out of your league, man." Tom patted him on the back. "Come on, we gotta get back to the flat before you get barely a half a level to play."

Connor glanced back at the reptile house and smiled before following Tom and Duncan to the exit.

Something about the awkward meeting was very intriguing to Connor. It was a mystery of sorts that he'd like to try and piece together after he got caught up on his schoolwork and everything else, short of surviving Jena and Tyler's wrath should he forget about the washing up again.

**ABBY:**

Abby wandered back inside the reptile house. She felt like such a total idiot for having embarrassed herself.

"I should've slapped him." She muttered to herself. "Maybe then, he'd of remembered everything."

Then, Abby recalled a conversation she'd had when Connor had come to visit her when she was younger.

He'd said something about meeting out of order or something like that. He had also said something about taking it easy on him if he doesn't recognize her initially.

Abby sighed.

She thought it was all rubbish, but maybe the next she'd see him, it'd be in the "right order".

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	3. Tourist

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 3****: Tourist**

**November 16, 1997 (Connor, 28; Abby 11)**

**CONNOR:**

Connor wandered down the familiar hill that led to Abby's childhood safe haven. The anomalies were getting more frequent and he was beginning to wear himself thin between the ARC, his relationship with Abby in his time, and his obsession with the anomalies.

He pocketed the dating calculator that had become crucially convenient to finding anomalies to Abby's past.

He knew it was dangerous, but whenever he predicted the anomalies to Abby's past would open, he would disable the ADD and tell no one where he was going.

Connor didn't think there any reason to lock the anomaly when he came to visit Abby's childhood, to give her smaller self some comfort and friendship.

Besides, if he locked the anomaly he'd have trouble getting a reading on the handheld detector. He never stayed long when he visited Abby's childhood, in order to avoid causing unnecessary problems.

He shifted the weight of his rucksack on his shoulder as he approached the safe haven.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Is that you?" A little voice inquired quietly.

"Depends on which 'you' you're expectin'." Connor grinned.

Abby poked her head out and came running toward Connor, wrapping her little arms around his waist in a hug.

Abby's hair stopped just under her ear lobes and she donned a pair of jeans with holes in the knees and a blue tank top, covered by a plaid jacket. According to the dating calculator, Abby would be somewhere around 11 years old.

She kind of looked like a miniature version his Abby, apart from the clothes.

"How come you always tease me?" She pouted.

"Just trying to keep ya on your feet." Connor beamed.

**ABBY:**

Abby noted her friend's appearance.

His hair seemed different. It was similar to when she'd first met him when she was four; but different, she couldn't point it out.

He wasn't wearing his alien shirt, she frowned.

"Hey, what's with the frown, eh?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Nothing."

"People don't frown for no reason, well, except Lester, besides, I know you." Connor pried.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"You know lots about me, even stuff that might not happen yet. I don't anything about you."

"Abby, you know I can't tell you _too_ much about the future. Might cause problems for the future." Connor explained, only to get another frown from the blonde child.

Abby crossed her arms.

"I thought best friends told each other their secrets."

Connor sighed.

"Ya know I'd tell ya if could, darlin'; and trust me, you sounding like—yourself isn't helping the situation." He made a face.

Abby sat down on the ground, and stared at a worm digging its way back into the Earth.

"You're not wearing your alien shirt." She stated, distantly.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Connor asked, pretending to sound offended.

"Nothing."

"Oh, by the way, I've brought ya something." He grinned.

Abby's head shot up, "what?"

**CONNOR:**

He needed something to keep Abby's mind off of asking him questions about their future, before he returned and found something drastically changed. Connor method that he developed several years ago was to bring snacks and stuff to keep her occupied from asking him questions and worrying about her abusive father.

It still bothered him to this day that anyone would want to harm anyone as nice as Abby.

He'd had a few close calls, but he'd never actually come face to face with the man, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing something he'd regret.

"Ta-da! Fruit snacks, pretzels, and coca-cola!" Connor announced excitedly, taking the goods from his rucksack.

Abby giggled at his announcement. "A feast!"

As they ate, Connor found out that Abby was in the sixth grade and was surprisingly enough, having trouble with science. They were studying animals at that point in the school term.

Her parents were somewhere with Jack, who was currently in third grade for the second time because he'd fallen ill the previous year and couldn't finish out the school year.

Abby was expected to have her father's study spotless by the time they returned later that evening.

"Tell ya what," Connor proposed.

"Hm?" Abby glanced up at him, munching on a pretzel.

"I'll help ya clean up and give ya some pointers with the science thing before I have to go home, yeah?"

"When do you have to go?" Abby asked, sadness filling her eyes.

"Soon, I'm afraid. I've got lots of work to do back home."

"Homework?" Abby asked, finishing her can of coca-cola.

"Something like that." Connor affirmed with a smile.

Connor cleaned up the mess and slung the rucksack over his shoulder.

"After you." He smiled.

It was a good thing that it was a Sunday and virtually no one near Abby's childhood home was around.

* * *

><p><strong>May 6, 2011 (Abby, 26)<strong>

**ABBY:**

Abby poked at her dinner with her fork.

Connor had been staying later and later at the ARC. She couldn't help but wonder if he wasn't doing work so much as he was something else.

She trusted him completely with her life; but he seemed distant more and more lately. He'd also been messing about with the ADD, claiming to be running diagnostics, and shutting the alarm off.

Abby hadn't worked up the courage to ask him why he didn't sleep in a bed anymore, but then she couldn't shake the thought of Connor putting up a hammock in his office and playing sounds of the ocean on his iPod.

Then again, she wondered if he was still traveling through the anomalies to see her past self.

He had thought she was a real nutter, she was certain, when he'd first met her before he discovered the anomaly that led him to her four year old self.

Connor was too much of a nice guy to say it though.

They'd been together for nearly three years now. Abby still wondered if they would have gotten together sooner if they hadn't danced around each other because of the awkwardness of the time travelling that Connor did that kept her up at night wondering if he was alright or not.

Abby glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was nearing ten-thirty pm. She had officially been sat here poking at her food for two and a half hours and Connor was still nowhere to be found.

The flat seemed overly spacious when it was only her. Abby sighed and sent a text to Connor.

She put all of the food away in the refrigerator and went to lie on the couch and put the TV on for background noise in hopes that Connor would come home in the next hour or so.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	4. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**Chapter 4****: Meeting Again**

**February 12, 2006 (Connor 21, Abby 19)**

**CONNOR:**

Connor finally got some downtime between writing research papers and everything else that he'd convinced himself to return to Wellington Zoo to look for the beautiful zookeeper, who seemed to know him.

He was still mentally kicking himself because he couldn't believe he had talked himself into coming here. He had no experience with girls, apart from Jena, but she was his friend.

It was Sunday and a fair bit chilly. Connor half wondered if the zoo was even open to the public considering the scarcity of people in the zoo. It reminded him of a zombie film he'd seen once, except cold and low on the zombies.

Connor strolled, towards the reptile house where he first saw the blonde girl five months earlier. It was noticeably warmer in the reptile house as opposed to outside. He glanced around for signs of life, only to see the reptiles in their pens.

Connor wandered around for about twenty minutes, before stopping and staring in at the Iguanas that his class had stood in front of not long ago.

"The Reptile House is closed. You're currently in a restricted area, mate." A voice called behind him.

Connor turned to face the voice, like a scolded schoolboy, and came face to face with the very person he was looking for.

She was wearing the red polo and tans pants and work boots she'd worn in their first encounter. She was also wearing a winter coat; she must've just come in from outside.

Connor took off his hat, watching as her expression went from anger to what looked like relief; her hands didn't drop from her waist though.

"Can I help you?" She asked, keeping her voice even.

"Um." Connor paused. "Maybe."

The girl raised an eyebrow. Not a good sign. At least, not when Jena did so.

"We—you—you might not remember me, maybe you do." He rambled.

"You were with the class group last fall." She stated.

Connor nodded. "Yeah, we, uh, we had a chat that day."

"Do you remember me?" She asked hopefully, her question seemingly referring to another time other than five months ago.

"I remember you knew my name, but I don't think I've caught your name?"

"Abby, Abby Maitland." She answered.

Connor smiled. "I met a little girl a few months ago by the same name."

"That was me."

Connor looked a bit confused, "don't take this the wrong way, but, you're a young woman, the little girl named Abby that I met was around four or five."

"Yeah, it's a long story and a bit confusing." Abby explained. "Maybe we could talk about it over a drink?"

Connor was certain his face had gone red. He was getting picked up by a girl! Not that he was complaining by any stretch.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He beamed. "When?"

"I've just finished my shift, so we could go now; if that's alright?" She asked, hope once again clear in her eyes.

Connor nodded.

"Great!" Abby grinned. "Where to?"

"You're choice." He smiled, putting his hat back on his head.

**ABBY:**

Abby tried to contain her excitement at her luck. Connor finally fell back into her life! Albeit, he wasn't the same person at the moment that she know every time he popped up in her life to present.

This is more than likely only the second time he's met her—this her—the present her, when she's known him her whole life.

She knew everything about him, but he still had a lot of catching up to do.

_"Please have mercy, Abby."_ Connor had pleaded the last time she'd seen him two years ago.

Abby laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?" Connor asked, walking beside her.

Abby turned to him, expecting the man she'd shared so many secrets with, but was met with his younger self, who knew next to nothing about her.

"Nothing," she smiled, "just, remembering a joke from earlier today."

"What about?" He asked awkwardly.

"I'll tell you later," She promised as they entered the coffee shop and took a booth in a corner, away from the other patrons.

**CONNOR:**

"I guess you'd like to know how I knew your name before you knew mine, among other things." Abby began,

"That's a good starting point." Connor answered, smiling before sipping his coffee.

He could only hope that this went well and nothing screwed this up. He had been wondering about Abby and what her name was since the awkward meeting outside the reptile house last fall.

Then, again, it hadn't been nearly as awkward as when he landed on his face after passing through the glowing portal for the first time.

"This is going to sound weird," Abby paused. "But I've known you my whole life."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked curiously.

"Since I was four, you would randomly pop up here and there and we'd have a chat and stuff before you'd have to leave via your alien light ball."

Connor couldn't help but laugh at the mention of aliens, the little girl named Abby was the only person he'd mentioned it to.

"You think I'm crazy." Abby inquired miserably.

"Not at all. It's just that, that what I thought it was when I first entered it five months ago."

"Which was fifteen years ago for me." Abby stated.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. And you've got to be hm, twenty-one?"

"That's really freaky, how do you—how do you know that?" Connor asked puzzled.

Abby sipped her coffee.

"You told be you were nearly two years older than me, once."

"No, I didn't." Connor shook his head.

"Oh right, well, you will, one day."

"So, I meet you multiple times?" Connor asked, grinning.

Abby nodded. "I can't tell you more than that though."

"Why not?" Connor's smile slightly faded.

"Because my past is your future and vice versa." She explained.

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme resounded throughout the coffee shop. Connor blushed as he fumbled with his mobile, and quickly silenced it.

Tom had great timing, Connor had completely forgotten about the study group from the exam tomorrow.

"Is something wrong?" Abby asked.

"No, I've got to go meet up with some mates and study for an exam tomorrow." Connor replied, playing with his phone, before pocketing it again.

"I see."

"I would so love to hear more about us—I mean, you and me, ya know, the stuff I don't know yet."

"You told me when I was six that we were friends in the future."

"Really?" Connor didn't know which emotion to feel.

He'd been picked up by some beautiful girl who apparently was—_is_ his future. He wanted to sit here and talk to her for hours about everything, even if neither understood it.

"So you were the little girl then?"

"You'll get used to it." Abby smiled.

"Anything else I should know?" Connor asked trying to take it all in.

"You, the future you, told me two years ago, the last time I saw you, that I should have mercy." She laughed.

"Yes, please have mercy on me, as a student, I already get shown little mercy." He laughed.

Connor pulled out some money and placed it on the table, "should cover both our drinks."

"It was my treat." Abby objected.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly let my future be paying my tabs for me when I've only just met her." He beamed.

'What a stupid thing to say.' He thought to himself. 'That was so cheesy.'

He made a mental note to maybe try and talk this girl thing over with Jena later when Tyler wasn't around.

**ABBY:**

"Thank you." Abby smiled.

Connor proved to be a gentleman, despite the awkwardness he must be feeling.

"Maybe we could, um, maybe we could do this again, yeah?" Connor asked, inching slowly backwards toward the door.

"That'd be great."

"Great, I'll um; I'll come find ya again, soon."

"Bye, Connor." Abby smiled.

"See ya, Abby." He grinned before leaving.

'That was—interestingly awkward.' Abby thought with a smile.

She had to force herself to fight off the urge to want to kiss him, which was one thing his future self had warned her of. They didn't immediately hook-up after having only met twice in the present. Maybe next time, which would hopefully be sooner than waiting for an anomaly to open.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


	5. Real

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**A/N****: Sorry for the slow updates, I've got a new job and the hours are up in the air from start to finish; but I'll do my best to update regularly. Thanks so much for being patient with me and enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**: Real**

**February 12, 2006 (Connor, 21)**

**CONNOR**

Connor arrived back at the flat around eight o'clock, a small smile still tickling his lips. Tom and Duncan hadn't believed him when he'd told them about earlier today and after futile attempts to convince them, Connor gave up and changed the subject so they could get on with their studying.

"You look awful happy. Did one of your conspiracy theories come true?" Jena smirked from the kitchen table.

"Something like that. What're you working on? Environmental Science?"

Jena nodded. "More like multi-tasking."

"Oh?"

"Studying, doing homework and filling out applications to study abroad." Jena spoke as she wrote something.

"You're leaving?" Connor asked puzzled.

"Not for awhile. I haven't even been accepted anywhere yet, so nothing's definite." Jena gave a slight smile.

Connor nodded.

"You going to be up awhile? I'll make us some coffee." Jena offered.

"Yeah, coffee'd be great. Thanks."

Jena smiled and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"So where's Tyler?" Connor asked, following Jena into the kitchen.

"You know him, probably out on the town with his mates or his girlfriend." Jena replied, briefly looking up from making the coffee.

"Yeah."

"So, enough about my brother." Jena changed the subject, handing Connor a cup of coffee and heading back to the kitchen table. "You've yet to tell me what you're so happy about."

Connor smiled and turned a light shade of pink. "It's nothing, really."

"I never knew that 'nothing' could make someone so happy and blush." Jena teased.

"Just following up some leads on time travel conspiracies that I couldn't convince Tom and Duncan of."

"Sounds interesting."

"Very. 'Cept some things have entered the equation."

"Like?"

"Exams." Connor smirked. "And someone who knows me better than I know them."

"Connor Temple, are you telling me you have a stalker?" Jena raised an eyebrow.

Connor laughed. "God no. At least, I hope not. Actually, it's more like something out of a Doctor Who episode."

"Classic or New Series?"

"Just the Doctor Who universe in general."

"I see. What's she like?"

Jena suppressed a laugh when Connor's face went a dark shade of red.

"How did you know?" Connor shook his head, doing a mental facepalm.

"I mean, what are you talking about?" He asked innocently.

"It's written all over your face. And, Tom text me before you got in." Jena beamed. "What's her name?"

"I sometimes wonder if you lot conspire against me." Connor frowned.

"If we do, it's because we're looking out for you."

"Abby." Connor relented.

"Pretty?"

"Gorgeous."

"Who picked who up?" Jena asked with a smile.

"Okay, we're gonna stop there."

"Why? I'm only asking an innocent question."

Connor sighed. "She picked me up and we went out for a drink and a chat. I paid the bill."

"True gentleman." Jena noted. They're rare to come by these days. So, you two a couple now, then?"

"Not sure, I'll let you know next time I see her."

Jena glanced back at the papers and books spread before her on the table before looking at her mobile for a time check.

"Dammit, Professor Murphy's assignments are going to be the death of me." She shook her head.

"Had him last term. Nice guy, no sense of humor though."

"He's out to get me, I swear." Jena spoke exasperated. "I've never had this much homework, not for just one class though."

"Who's making conspiracy theories now?" Connor smirked, giving Jena a pointed look.

"Touché." Jena smirked back. "However, at least Murphy show's up for his seminars. I've seen Professor Cutter maybe twice this whole term."

"Hey, that's our advisor you're talking about."

"When was the last time he advised you?" Jena raised an eyebrow.

"Depends, you?"

"Like a month ago. I finished my dissertation like two years in advance and he never even looked at it to my knowledge."

"He's probably just backed up with work, that's all. Anyways, d'you need any help?"

"Just organizational help." Jena answered flipping through the piles of papers that littered the kitchen table. "Everything's just one big jumble. No idea what's what anymore."

"I'll help organize them so you can keep going on with Professor Murphy's assignments."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>August 3, 1992 (Connor, 21; Abby 6)<strong>

**CONNOR**

Connor had just finished walking down the tiny hill toward Abby's little hideout in her backyard, when he noticed her running towards him.

"Abby, what's wrong?" He asked, keeping his voice low as he crouched down.

Abby ran into him and started crying.

Connor hugged her. "It's alright."

"No, s'not." She held up her knee that was bleeding.

"What happened?"

"Tripped while running away from everyone."

Connor fished in his bag and produced a small first aid kit and cleaned up her knee and placed a band-aid on it.

"There, all better." He smiled.

"Thank you." She sniffled.

"No problem."

**ABBY**

"How come you don't come all of the time?"

"I have to keep track of things where I'm from and my way here sometimes takes quite a while." Connor explained.

"Where you from?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"The future."

Abby gave him a puzzled look. "Where's that?"

"I travel through space and time." He grinned. "I've always wanted to say that. In fact, we're friends in the future, when you're a lady."

Abby giggled and shook her head. "There's no such thing as time travel."

"There is, you've seen me disappear through those glowing lights?"

Abby nodded.

"They take me home. To you."

"Can I go through one?"

"No." Connor said firmly. "There's no telling where they lead sometimes. I make risks just by entering them."

"I thought you were an angel?" Abby asked, tilting her head to the side.

Abby watched curiously as Connor beamed back at her.

"I'm a really nice guy, but I'm afraid I haven't got me wings yet."

"Oh, well, Jack has a bell, somewhere. If I ring it, will you?" She asked, remembering the little bell her brother got last Christmas.

"Will I what?"

"Get your wings?"

Connor smiled at her once more. "I think I've got a bit of a wait before I can earn my wings."

"How long?"

"Awhile."

Abby frowned. "How long till you have to leave?"

Connor glanced at his watch and smiled again. "Awhile."

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


End file.
